The Sorcerer (disambig)
The Sorcerer is a character in the original King's Quest/King's Quest I (though is relevance and identity/identities has evolved over the years). *The Sorcerer (a character separate from Kolyma's Enchanter as per the original 1984 King's Quest, and The Official Book of King's Quest series) *The Sorcerer (The Sorcerer and Enchanter as a combined character after the KQ1 1987 re-release versions, and The King's Quest Companion) *The Wizard (the Sorcerer variant in KQ1 for Sega Master System) *The Sorcerer variants in King's Quest 1 SCI and King's Quest AGI. *Enchanted Sorcerer (aka Manannan) *Manny (replaced the purpose of the Sorcerer for the Reboot Canon universe) He first appeared in King's Quest (1983-84 versions), but was given a backstory in later updated manuals for the game. Originally he was a separate character, but in the 1987 versions of King's Quest he was replaced with The Enchanter merging the two characters into one. The Official Book of King's Quest is one of the few places that points out that they were originally two separate characters, while The King's Quest Companion followed the idea that they were the same character. These different concepts of them being two separate individuals or the same individual can be interpreted as being Parallel universes/Dimensions as both splits in the lore are treated as 'equally true' in two contemporary sources. Background Once when Edward's legacy fell into decline, there were dangerous characters that began to roam his kingdom, one of these included a sorcerer... One bright, sunny day, King Edward the Benevolent (for so he was called) and his Queen were walking in the castle garden when suddenly before them appeared the powerful Sorcerer. "I know your problem, and I can cast a spell that will bring you a child," he said. "Oh, great sorcerer, if you can help us, we will be everlastingly grateful," said the Queen. "We will bestow upon you many honors, and great riches," said the King. "I have no use for honors or riches. My payment will not be so great. All I ask in return is the mahogany-framed that hangs in your private chamber." The sorcerer's words gave them pause, for that Mirror was priceless. It had the power to read the future, and helped to keep Daventry prosperous. The royal couple used it to foretell the weather for planting and harvest, as had the kings and queens before them. It had been hundreds of years since a crop had been planted before the last frost, or had been ruined by autumn rain. What the sorcerer desired was indeed valuable. The King and Queen retired to their chamber to consult the Mirror. King Edward and his wife gazed into the Mirror's depths and saw a young princely figure with a gold crown upon his head. Imagining the youth to be the son they yearned for, the royal couple gladly bestowed the Mirror upon the sorcerer. He took it to his dwelling, where he set one of his beasts to guard over it. Graham later encountered this Wizard, on his quest to find the three magic treasures. It would attempt to paralyze him in his small section of the forest. Graham had to wait until the magic wore off if he was caught. Otherwise he had some immunity if he had the Fairy Godmother's spell, the shield, goat, or the ring of invisibility activated. Titles *The Sorcerer *Wizard See also, The Enchanter. Behind the scenes This article mostly here to discuss the history behind the original character, as a separate individual from the Enchanter, as it was in the original versions of King's Quest. The merged versions of the characters history can be read on The Enchanter's article. The Sorcerer is mentioned in the manual for King's Quest 1 on the Sega Master System, and appears on the game's cover. However, inside the game character the Sorcerer was based on in earlier games, is described as "the wizard". The original manual for 1984's King's Quest there is no backstory for the sorcerer, but it includes a cartoony image representing the Sorcerer, and a section mentions the sorcerer: "...dangerous characters include a sorcerer..." Later manuals first introduced in later versions of the game for IBM/Tandy and other releases included the King's Quest by Roberta Williams prologue story, which gave a backstory for the three main villains in the game who stole the treasures (the sorcerer, the witch, and the dwarf), and described hints as to the location and guardians they setup to guard the treasures. This gave the 'above' sorcerer as he originally appeared in the game a backstory. King's Quest 2 came out in 1985 introduced a new character with its own original sprite known as The Enchanter. It wasn't until the 1987 main re-release versions (in which the game was repackaged as King's Quest: Quest for the Crown for the first time) in which original 'sorcerer' was replaced with the Enchanter from KQ2. Despite this the 1988 The Official Book of King's Quest series (and later editions) maintain the information from the earlier versions by splitting up the characters of the Sorcerer and Enchanter into two different individuals. The Official Book of King's Quest included an appendix (Pronouncing Guide to the Characters and Places of the Quests ) which lists the two characters separately. Sorcerer SOURCE-er-er 1 Wizard Enchanter 2 En-CHANT-ter Evil person The King's Quest Companion 1989 series however followed the idea that they were the same character based on the rescanned character artwork shared between KQ1 re-release and KQ2 versions. Category:Characters (KQ1AGI) Category:Characters (TOBOKQ) Category:Characters (KQ1SCI) Category:Villains